prettycountryfandomcom-20200213-history
Jan (FD)/Quotes
'Greetings' *'Morning:' "Mornin'!" *'Afternoon:' "Good morning! How are you doing? You're looking well!" *'Evening:' "How's work going? Just don't work too hard, mkay?" *'Night:' "Good night, ." 'Gift Preferences' *'Favorite:' "Opal...? How did you figure out what I really loved? Thank you very much!" *'Loved:' "Seems very nice. I'll take it, and thank you." *'Liked:' "Wow, thanks! This is the one I wanted!" *'Disliked:' "What are you giving me this for? Are you pulling my leg?" *'Hated:' "Ugh... don't care for it." *'Horror:' "Yuck! I hate it. Please give it to someone else!" 'Heart Quotes' *'No Heart:' "Phew, we were able to gather some good ore!" *'1 Heart:' "Are you gathering materials? You use all kind of things, so it's best to collect a little each day!" *'2 Heart:' "You'll learn more axe techniques the more you practice. A journey of 1000 miles starts with 1 step. How many steps are in a thousand miles...?" *'3 Hearts:' "I might have never been away from town, but I still believe there's nowhere better! The food is tasty, and the ocean, rivers, and mountains are so beautiful. ♪" *'4 Hearts:' "Ever since I was young, all I remember is my father scolding me... Well... He's praised me before, too, but he always looks mad, so it's hard to tell." *'5 Hearts:' "I'm really glad I was able to meet you ! Thank you for coming to this place." *'6 Hearts:' "Well, uhm... I... I really like you, you are very important to me. I just don't know how to say it. But I just have to tell you. I like you!" *'7 Hearts:' "When I get to see you, I get so happy. You make me feel uplifted. But I feel like I have nothing I can offer you in return..." *'8 Hearts:' "My father is apparently very worried about my newlywed life. He's worried that I'm annoying you, . It's such a hassle when your father worries too much. ♪" *'9 Hearts:' "From now on, no matter what happens... As long as you're with me, , I feel like I can do anything. I'll always do the best I can!" *'10 Hearts:' "Tomorrow, next year, and 50 years from now, I'll always love you, . 100 years, 200 years from now... Well, I won't be here, but I'll still love you!" 'Festival Lines' Christmas "Good morning! I'm here to join you because today is Christmas! Will you join me later...?" *'Yes:' "It would be fun if you come. Meet me at the Blacksmith by 17:00! I gotta go to my home. See ya!" *'No:' "Oh, it's okay. Goodbye." White Day: "Here, take this. You give this day real meaning! It's not White Day without cakes!" Valentine's Day: "Oh, is that a Valentine's Day present? Alright! I’m so happy you made me a food. Thank you, !" 'Marriage Lines' When Married to the Player *'Before Married:' "Our wedding will be 7 days later!♪" *'Expecting Children:' "Your stomach is getting so big. This proves it's growing." *'After Babies' Birth:' "Yes! We did it, ! I feel great right now!" *'When the Twins are Grown:' "The twins say hi to both of us. They worked hard." *'Walking Together:' "If you run at full speed, the children can't keep up. Keep the pace easy." When Not Married to the Player *'Before Married:' "Congratulations on proposing someone! You have my blessings!" *'Expecting Children:' "Wow! You will have children! Stop showing off, huh?" *'After Babies' Birth:' "How is the baby doing? Moving around already? That's amazing!♪" *'When the Twins are Grown:' "The twins really love you.♥" *'Walking with Spouse and Children:' "Oh! You brought your children to visit? Can I babysit them...? No? Yah... why not?!" Rival Marriage Lines *'Before Married:' "I love my Astrid a lot!" *'Talk to Astrid (while pregnant):' **"...! STOP!!" **"If you talk to her, I'll end up yelling! Wait until she is fine, okay?" *'After Colette is Born (Comment One):' "The baby was born!" *'After Colette is Born (Comment Two):' "She spoke! Colette just said 'Dada'! Isn't that just amazing?" *'After Colette is Grown (Comment One):' "Lately, Colette doesn't want me to give her a bath anymore. It's not fair, she always chooses her mother." *'After Colette is Grown (Comment Two):' "My father and Colette get along very well! Actually, Colette has my father wrapped around her finger. It's funny to watch. ♪" 'Other Lines' *'Wish:' "What is my wish? I want to have good skills in blacksmith!" *'Win a Contest:' "Congrats on winning! You're pretty good." *'Talk too Much:' "Yoo-hoo!" Category:Pretty Country: Fairytale Dream Quotes